Second Sight
by Sese Daniels
Summary: Blue is the last of her kind: the Seers, also known as those gifted with second sight. Determined to find out more about her kind, she sets off on a journey to travel Kanto, unintentionally putting herself in harms way by being out in the open in front of Team Rocket. But perhaps with Red and Green by her side, she would be safe...or not.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, before anything you've ever known even existed, the universe was a very empty, dark, and lonely place. A single living being occupied the universe and treated it as its own personal playground, roaming the empty universe and lonelily wandering around space amongst the stars.

This being was appropriately named Arceus.

Arceus was lonely, and as the being of creation and new beginnings, he decided to create a vast world to call his own.

And so, the Earth was created.

Although, he wasn't quite sure what to do with it next, so he created a friend to give him a second opinion: a little pink mirage Pokemon named Mew.

Mew thought the world needed something, and together, they created three Pokemon to add to it: Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza.

Groudon created land to add to the Earth, and Kyogre filled up the remaining space with a vast body of water called an ocean. Rayquaza blasted the air with his dragon's breath, creating a light blue open space known as the sky.

Mew turned to Arceus and told him the Earth still didn't seem quite right, and the God of creation was inclined to agree. Together, Arceus and Mew created three more Pokemon: Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.

Palkia was assigned the role of guarding space, while his counterpart Dialga guarded time. In contrast to the guardians of space and time, Giratina lived in the parallel universe that acted as Earth's shadow which was named the Distortion World, and he guarded that underworld until the end of time.

Mew shook her head, still not satisfied. "It still needs something, I swear!"

Arceus shot her an amused sideways glance, curious at what the silly Pokemon had thought up next. "And what exactly would you suggest?"

Mew smirked to herself and rubbed her paws together. "How about...this!"

Mew created two more Pokemon: Cresselia and Darkrai. Cresselia created the sun while Darkrai made the moon, and working together, the two Pokemon took turns making their creations rise and set at specific times of the day.

Arceus decided to spice things up a bit and added two more to the bunch: Lugia and Ho-oh. Lugia roamed the seas much like Kyogre, while Ho-oh occupied the skies alongside Rayquaza.

Mew added three more to help with the task of weather and landforms: Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. Raikou, the God of Thunder. Suicune, the God of storms. And Entei, the God of volcanos.

Mew noticed the separate chunks of land down on Earth, and she poked Arceus with her paw. "I say we name that one Kanto, the islands next to it could be the Sevii Islands, and then that one could be Hoenn! Oh, and that one Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos!"

Arceus smiled at her, shaking his head. "And those over there?"

Mew looked over at the smaller regions Arceus pointed to. "How about Fiore, Almia, and the Oblivia region?"

Arceus mulled it over for a moment before nodding his head. "I'm satisfied with those names." He paused, staring at the land once more. "Hmm...do you think we should create specific guardians for each region?"

"Oh, good idea!" Mew clapped her paws together, grinning cheekily.

Mew assigned herself to Kanto, also creating three friends for her to play with named Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. Arceus decided Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and two new Pokemon named Latias and Latios could preside over Hoenn. Mew picked out Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to guard Johto. Cresselia, Darkrai, Palkia, Dialga, and three Pokemon to guard Sinnoh's three lakes called Mesprit, Uxie, and Azlef were assigned to that region. Unova was given several legendaries such as Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, and about six or seven more. Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde were given the task of protecting Kalos.

Together, Mew and Arceus created several other legendary Pokemon to preside over the world, such as Celebi, the forest guardian, Manaphy and Phione, the sea guardians, Victini, the victory Pokemon, Jirachi, the wish Pokemon, and several more guardian Pokemon such as Shaymin and Meloetta.

Mew wiped the sweat from her forehead, satisfied with her work. "Phew! Think that's enough?"

Arceus scornfully looked over the Earth, not satisfied. "No... It's not done. It will never be done." He turned his head to avert Mew's gaze. "Let's create more and more, but several of the same species. No more one of a kind Pokemon."

Mew giddily clapped her paws. "Oh, goody! More friends to play with!"

And so, hundreds of new types of Pokemon were created, and several of each species. Pretty soon, the entire Earth was inhabited by THOUSANDS of Pokemon.

And then one day, they started to fight.

Groudon and Kyogre butted heads, since they represented different things entirely.

Dialga and Palkia disagreed on who protected a more important aspect: time or space.

Darkrai soon became consumed within his own darkness, and nothing Cresselia said or did brought him back to the Pokemon she once knew.

Ho-oh and Lugia started fighting with each other one day and didn't stop, destroying nearly everything in their wake.

Reshiram and Zekrom followed their lead and started going at it, and as did Kyogre and Groudon.

Pretty soon, several legendary Pokemon and even ordinary Pokemon started brawling with one another, angering Arceus.

"Why are they fighting!?" A vein bulged from Arceus's forehead as he complained to Mew.

Mew flinched back at Arceus's angry voice, a little timid now. "I... I don't know! Maybe we just need to do something so they all get along? Like, maybe add something to restore order?"

The anger on Arceus's face melted away at that as he was struck with an epiphany. "That's it, Mew! We need an entire race to add to the Earth to keep these Pokemon in check!"

Mew cheered up at her creator liking her idea. "Oh, oh, oh! So what Pokemon should we create next?" She was eager to create something new, excited for more friends.

Arceus shook his head. "No, you sit this one out. We're not going to create any more Pokemon."

Mew cocked her head to the side, a little confused. "...forgive me, but then what exactly do you plan to create?"

"Something different." Arceus prepared himself to unleash a powerful blast of his power to simultaneously quiet down the fighting gods and create an entirely new race. "Something I will call...humans."

And with an incredible blast of power, and entirely different race was created: human beings.

With humans now occupying the Earth, living amongst Pokemon, the two races began to get along. Some even bonded with one another, and it wasn't long before humans and Pokemon walked side-by-side as friends. Equals, even.

"I will not stand for such conflict to occur again." Arceus glowered at the Earth, stomping his hoof. "I will use these humans as my eyes everywhere, that way I can keep a look out all over the vast Earth at all times."

"Good idea!" Mew chimed in, then quickly quieted down. "...wait, how exactly are you going to do that? It's not like you can just give them the power of second sight or anything!" She sarcastically rolled her eyes, scoffing a little.

Arceus paused. "Actually... That's not a bad idea."

And so, Arceus made every human a Seer: one who sees future events with the power of second sight.

As years went by, humans domesticated the land, building houses, towns, and cities. They even invented something called a Pokeball that could capture a Pokemon and allow a human to form a bond with them and train that Pokemon. Although, over the years, the humans evolved, and less and less had the power of Seers. The race of those gifted with second sight was beginning to die out, and Arceus was having a harder time keeping an eye on everything. He couldn't just make an entirely new race of humans with second sight because that would mean wiping out the existing race and just starting over, and who's to say they wouldn't just die out again? The first human race he had created had grown immune to the trait of second sight, and the scarce few Seers that remained were hunted and persecuted by their own kind; the only way he could restore the Seers was to wipe the slate clean and start over, and Arceus wasn't willing to sacrifice that many lives for something like that. So, instead of that, he just worked overtime to keep an eye on things. Pretty soon, there were less than ten humans with the gift of second sight left of Earth.

Over time, the knowledge of Seers decreased, and pretty soon 'second sight' was just regarded as a simple rumor. And when a Seer's identity was found out, they were often abused for their power or killed for it out of fear.

Years later, a group of humans created a new Pokemon named Mewtwo from a strand of Mew DNA. Mewtwo didn't like taking orders from humans, despite that being the sole purpose of his creation in the first place, and he brought destruction upon the human race, destroying everything in his path to freedom. Mewtwo went into hiding and became the most recently created legendary Pokemon that Arceus had not planned on creating.

Although, he wouldn't be the last.

One day, an asteroid crashed to the Earth. When the humans investigated it, they found a strange purple crystal embedded in it.

There was no way the humans could have known that this purple crystal was actually an extraterrestrial virus that would shift into a Pokemon so terrible it would unleash great destruction far worse than Mewtwo had done just a few years before.

A perfect world does not exist, nor will it ever. And an alien-DNA-centered beast named Deoxys would soon remind the world of that.

* * *

 **Prologue, check! Phew... Making up a story of how EVERY DAMN LEGENDARY WAS CREATED is a lot tougher than it looks. That, by the way, dear readers, was 100% improved by yours truly~! So all rights reserved there.**

 **Did you guys catch the Deoxys foreshadowing I threw in there at the end ^-^? Huh? Huh? HUH? Well you better have. I made it pretty obvious on purpose for that reason.**

 **Well, here it is! The new and improved 'Dark Violet!' Let me know what you guys think in the comments below~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and all that shit blah blah blah. Yeah.**

 **Claimer: I own all changes to this loosely-based FR/LG fanfic, so don't take it! I changed the plot a lot for this book and incorporated my own ideas!**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter I

"Do you think it's a boy, or a girl?"

"..."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's gonna be another guy."

Two eighteen-year-old boys leaned up against a large rock that lied right in the middle of Pallet Town, Kanto. They relaxed in the shade, staring across the street at the large moving truck parked in front of a now-occupied house. That house, which was right in-between both Red and Green's houses, had been empty for months. Although, the tiny town was abuzz when they heard someone had finally bought the place and was moving in today.

Dressed in purple pants and a black, short-sleeve shirt, a boy named Green with dusty-blonde hair narrowed his eyes at the moving truck, nudging the boy next to him with his elbow. "Hey, Red. What do you think the new kid's like?"

Red, the black-haired boy dressed in blue jeans and a red and white jacket, simply stared blankly ahead at the truck. He fiddled with the brim of his hat, re-adjusting his red and white cap.

Green nodded his head, agreeing with Red's unsaid statement. "Yeah, I just hope they like Pokemon. I need at least one person in this town who's actually worthy of battling me!"

Red narrowed his ruby-red eyes at Green, crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn't amused with that.

Green grinned arrogantly, proud of his well-thought-out insult.

Red and Green had been rivals since they were babies, and they didn't necessarily get along. Although, that didn't mean that they didn't understand each other. Green was an extrovert with a very outgoing personality, while Red was more quiet and reserved. Over the years, Green got accustomed to Red not saying much, and he was able to speak "Red-i-nese" and understand Red through his facial expressions and body language. Green had an Eevee that was a birthday present from his grandfather, Professor Oak, and Red's only Pokemon was a Pikachu he had befriended some years back. They often battled each other on a regular basis, and they were equally matched. Green's sister Daisy drove him crazy, being a girl and all, so he often took out his frustration with his sister on Red through antagonizing him and challenging him to battles. Both boys desired to become the Pokemon League Champion some day, and they both had acknowledged that they would need to become stronger than the other by the end of their journey as Pokemon Trainers.

Tomorrow, they would begin their journey. Today, the rumored 'new kid' was moving into Pallet Town, and Green was anxious to find out more about them. So, naturally, on his way to check the place out, he bumped into Red and dragged the quiet boy with him to scope out the possible competition.

Suddenly, the door to the truck opened, and a woman in her late-thirties stepped out. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a yellow top, she tucked the stray blonde hairs behind her ears to make her high-ponytail look neater. The blue-eyed woman walked around to the back of the truck and pushed the lever up, opening the back.

"Come on, Blue!" The woman, the 'new kid's' mother, called out to someone in the back of the truck. "Let's check out the new house!"

Green watched the woman quizzically and jabbed Red with his elbow. "Hey, she said Blue! That could be a guy's name, right?"

Red simply grunted in response, not particularly showing much interest in the town's new arrivals in the first place.

Green rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

Both boy's attention was immediately drawn back to the back of the truck when they saw the tip of a white boot emerge, and then gracefully, a figure stepped out of the truck.

White knee-high boots covered most of her legs, and a simple black dress that reached mid-thigh covered her pale body. White gloves adorned her hands and dark brown locks tumbled down her shoulders, barely covering the small of her back.

The blonde woman wore a goofy smile, outstretching her arms. "Tah dah! Blue, what do you think of it? It's cute, isn't it?"

"This is Pallet Town?" Her blue eyes darted up to the sky as she turned around, pleasantly taking in the scenery. "It's nice." She turned to face her mother with a bright smile.

Red and Green both blinked in astonishment; neither boy had even anticipated the thought that a girl was moving in right next door.

Green threw his fists down to his sides, frustrated. "Dammit! It's another freaking girl!"

Red shook his head at Green. "You're an ass."

* * *

 **Different than Dark Violet, huh? Well, sorry the intro was kinda short, but now you guys can get a sense of everyone's personalities before the story even starts! (Especially Green's...)**

 ***still laughing at Red's one line in the whole chapter***

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**


End file.
